And You Are?
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Phineas climbs his tree like he always does but after a fall causes him to lose all recollection of his life will his life be the same. Phinbella
1. Termites

I climbed the tree to get a bird's eye view of the neighborhood. The view from up here really was amazing. Throughout my life I always liked this tree. This tree has always been there and since I discovered how amazing it felt to be the top of the tree I came up here pretty often. It was relaxing despite mom telling me I can't. Amazingly Candace never really tried to 'bust' me for being up here. She only seems to feel her so called 'bust urge' for things she knows mom won't believe. I was looking down when I saw the cutest person I've ever seen walking through our gate she walked up to Ferb who was sitting under the tree.

"Hey Ferb. Where's Phineas?" I saw Ferb walk out from under me and point when I was in view. "Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing much just sitting up in my tree."

"That sounds like fun I think I'll join you" Isabella started walking toward the tree trunk.

"No! I mean don't worry about it I was just coming down. Besides its pretty dangerous." Phineas ducked into the leaves as Isabella started rocking back and forth that Phineas cared for her safety. Ferb rolled his eyes and placed a finger on her shoulder to steady her.

"Thanks Fe.." there was a loud snap and a short yell. Phineas knew every square inch of the tree mind you. Any branch that was weaker and he knew might not hold him he wouldn't step on it. Sadly however square inches only cover the outside so Phineas was oblivious to the fact that one branch had become hollow at the hands of termites. Phineas put both feet on this branch as he had many times before but this time, however was to be the branch's last time it would hold him.

Isabella and Ferb didn't have time to react as they heard the snap and yell followed by Phineas emerging from the thick foliage, landing right next to the tree trunk with his head making a thud against one of the roots.

"Phineas are you okay!" Isabella asked right at his side. Phineas's eyes opened at her voice.

"Umm," he looked himself over finding a sore spot on the back of his head "I think so" Ferb and Isabella helped him to his feet. "So what happened to me."

"You my friend took a nasty fall out of our strong oak." Phineas looked at the green haired boy then at the tree followed by a glance at the branch on the ground which he picked up.

"Looks like termites. So this is your tree?" He asked pointing the branch at Ferb. Ferb had a puzzled look on his face he nodded slowly not understanding the question but Phineas gave him no more information. Phineas was still taking in his surroundings when he saw Isabella standing off to the side. He immediately appeared at her side.

"Well thanks for helping me up. I'm Phineas by the way." Isabella stared at him and his outstretched hand in shock. Phineas had a patient look on his face as he asked. "And you are?"


	2. Not Oblivious

"Phineas its me! Isabella! I've lived across the street from you since before Ferb became your step brother!" Phineas was the one confused now.

"Who's Ferb?" Isabella out of pure shock was able to get a finger pointed in the direction of Ferb "The British kid?" Phineas asked pointing a finger over his shoulder. He quickly put things together. "I hit my head pretty hard didn't I." It wasn't a question. He looked back to Isabella. "So, bella? does that make you my girlfriend?" Isabella would have passed out if this was a good time for it.

"Umm no we're.. just friends." There was pretty evident disappointment in her voice. Even Phineas had to comment on it.

"You don't seem too happy about us being just friends." Isabella was in shock but Ferb decided to save the day

"Phineas I believe it is time for you to get your concussion looked at at a hospital." They called their mom who immediately came home to drive them to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Phineas I told you and I told you not to climb that tree but you did it anyways. Its not like I didn't remind you it was dangerous." Phineas's mom said driving like crazy to the hospital. Phineas, still being an optimist replied smiling.<p>

"Sorry, I forgot"

* * *

><p>The doctor was an old man with gray hair and a white mustache. His age left his back curved but his stature demanded respect despite it.<p>

"Okay Mr. Flynn there really isn't much to say. Retrograde amnesia isn't rare with head trauma. Generally the first things people forget are facts about themselves but its not unheard of it being the other way around. From what these people have told me your personality seems mostly unaffected which is a good sign. The good news is the memory loss generally wears off within a couple days or in more severe cases a couple weeks."

"What's the bad news then?" Phineas asked the doctor, listening intently to every word

"Well its also not unheard of that, if its severe enough, for the memories not to return. It appears however your ability to store short term memories is working. By tomorrow we'll know if you ability to convert them to long term memories is intact. Beyond that its up to chance really on how and when your memories come back."

"Is there anything in specific you would recommend?"

"Just do what you usually do with who you usually do it with. Maybe it'll trigger something. Whether it does or not I don't know but it'll sure be a new experience for your friends to get to know you again and you them." The doctor was clearly beginning to catch Phineas's optimism.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, since he wants me to do what I usually do does that mean I should climb the tree?" Isabella, Ferb, and Linda all looked at him and yelled "No!" Lawrence just kept driving with a smile on his face. He was still the same person, that was for certain.<p>

"Your saying _**I**_ took part in building these things." Phineas's eyes were filled with the same amazement they had for almost everything he saw. He was being shown some old photos of his inventions.

"You designed most of them." Ferb said "But this photo is the cou de crayon."

"Pencil neck?" Phineas asked confused. He looked down to see Candace on the runway. He smiled a bit at the parts of his life

"So got any ideas for things to build Phineas?" Isabella asked enjoying the moments in Phineas's life as much as he was. Phineas put a hand to his chin.

"Well something to bring memories back comes to mind, but I'm not really feeling a design come to me. Maybe tomorrow I'll come up with something. We could always come back to something for my memories later."

"Well I'm gonna go inside and make sure nobody has plans to come over and enjoy what you built tomorrow. Except for Buford and Baljeet. That will be a fun second meeting." Ferb left and Phineas opened his mouth to ask a question but Isabella beat him too it.

"They're a bully and his nerd, except they're best friends." Phineas closed his mouth. Then he decided to start a conversation

"So Isabella, tell me about yourself." Isabella looked at him questioningly and then decided _why not_ and gave him a synopsis of her life and when she met him etc. Phineas was listening intently when Isabella stopped herself

"I'm sorry," she said blushing, "I'm here going on about myself and you don't even know who I am or who you are. Plus you have a head injury and here I am feeding you information." Phineas sat up and quickly summerised her summery of her life to prove he was listening. "Even for someone with a good memory that was pretty impressive." Isabella said, impressed with the person who she had seen break laws of nature like they weren't there.

"Well your worth the extra effort." Isabella blushed so Phineas decided to continue something before his suspicions about the amnesia were confirmed by a doctor. "So Isabella, I couldn't help but notice how much of my life you were in and I have to ask something."

"What is it?" Isabella was expecting something about how they met or something so she was surprised when he asked

"Do you like me?" Isabella basically passed out without going unconscious. Her face fell blank and she sat in a way that showed utter concentration. Phineas decided to add a follow up question. "Did I really never notice that?" Isabella still shocked was able to form a thought into a sentence.

"Well no you didn't. Not at all really. It was almost impressive to a certain degree."

"I seemed to have done everything above and beyond. Hopefully I could at least get that back for the good things." Isabella was shocked by the sudden question, but now that she thought about it the reason he noticed was because of something that happened suddenly.

"Well I'm still a little shocked by the question. I'm forgetting that your the same person with a different thought process due to your different, or better yet lack of experiences."

"Actually I can almost feel that my thoughts are the same. Even before I asked that my mind was dismissing that my best friend since I was 3 liked me. Then I had that moment of 'she would have told me' which I then realized you could have." He rolled his eyes at himself. "But you know, without the memories with you I guess it was easier to notice. Before I probably dismissed it as 'Isabella's being nice as always'"

"Is _that_ whats been going on in your mind?" Isabella shook her head with a smile then tried to make an angry face at Phineas. "That would have been helpful to know back when you remembered me."

"My bad, I won't let it happen again." Phineas said first with his arms defensively up then with a hand crossing his heart.

"Soooo.. now what?" Isabella asked as the awkwardness became more and more evident in the air between the two.

"Well.. Your definitely the cutest girl I've ever seen, and that's not just because the other two were my mom and sister. But I have a feeling I had a scientific mind and treated everything experimentally, and while it would be fun for my memories of you to hit me with us already dating, it would probably be easier for me to have known you for more than 24 hours before I officially ask you out." Isabella let out something she had been holding in since this conversation started, she passed out.

Isabella awoke to find some water on her face and Phineas standing over her now looking relieved.

"Are you sure I was oblivious before? I compliment you and you completely lose focus for a couple of seconds. And you appear to have been here every day for years. I should have picked up on something."

"You had your moments. And I had some help to keep it concealed."

"From who?" Isabella smiled a bit

"Pretty much everyone actually." Phineas smiled back as he helped her up and she walked home.


	3. Shower Drain

Phineas walked into his house to go to bed. After finding a home office, a workout room and several rather small elevatoors he finally asked his mom which room was his. He went up and laid down contented. Then he saw Ferb lying on the bed next to him.

"How come nobody told me Isabella liked me?" Ferb had a slightly questioning and shocked expression

"Does this mean you have your memory back?"

"Oh no, but its a relief that I actually didn't know about her crush and was ignoring her, but apparently nobody told me. I don't see why I wouldn't have felt the same way." Ferb raised an eyebrow at his stepbrother "Well yea but I can't know if I liked her before. And even now I really don't know her." Phineas stopped himself and looked at Ferb. "I can't tell if its weird that you don't talk much or if its as natural as breathing." Ferb shrugged

"What are you gonna do?"

"I figured I will wait for some of my memories to come back first. Its kind of hard to try and base feelings off such a little span of time. It seemed smartest considering it feels like I woke up from a dream without any recollection of what happened before I woke up."

* * *

><p>The next day Phineas and Ferb were under their tree trying to think up what to do.<p>

"Hey dinnerbell hurry up with your thing today I have to earn my own money for lunch off of nerds at the mall." Said a rather large pale boy walking with a rather small Indian boy under his arm. Phineas remembered being told about them but couldn't put the names to them.

"Sorry but I managed to get amnesia from a head trauma caused from a tree climbing related accident so today's activity is gonna be a little delayed or nonexistent."

"But what about carpe diem." Said the small boy who seemed to take being carried in stride.

"Seize the day. Well to start seizing the day I think basic introductions are needed." Buford and Baljeet were shocked but after a quick glance from Ferb confirmed that he really didn't know.

"I'm Buford. And I don't like to be called a shark."

"And I am Baljeet. I do a lot of math"

"Good to meet you. I'm having what could be considered inventors block so do you guys have any ideas?"

"Give a monkey a shower!" Buford said. Phineas looked to Ferb who said

"Perhaps it would be best to leave the fourth wall unbroken..." He paused and rolled his eyes at himself. Usually he had more control over how much and what he said "too late. Its from our title sequence." Phineas shrugged it off but all of a sudden his face lit up

"Why don't we make a whirlpool like water ride. We could see what's its like to go down a shower drain for once!. Thanks for the idea Buford." There was a silence while everyone waited to see what would happen. "Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas's face scrunched together almost as though he was forgetting something "But.. Where is.. PERRY! Where's Perry? My favorite semi-aquatic mammal!"

* * *

><p>Dubee dubee du-ba PER-RY!<p>

"Ah Agent P thank goodness you could make it. I'm sorry to hear about your owner. We're putting some of our best scientists on working on a cure for amnesia." Perry knew that the agency's scientists weren't the best but he was confident in Phineas getting back to normal. If the doctor hadn't suggested trying to get things back to normal Perry probably wouldn't have gone to work today. "Anyway Agent P, Doctor Doofenshmirtz has been seen at several local water parks." Perry raised an eyebrow. "What that's it. It would have been worse if you had seen it Agent P. Go over there and do your thing."

* * *

><p>"How is it the one that doesn't do much gets remembered first?" Buford wedgied him.<p>

"Hey if you diss semi-aquatic egg laying mammals one more time I'll sock you."

* * *

><p>Isabella woke up and realized she had over slept a little bit. She had been dreaming about Phineas. She was feeling so happy that he liked her back. She realized it was possible that him knowing her made him not like her but at least now she knew he was capable of noticing her. She looked out her window and was almost shocked to see cranes in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Maybe Phineas had gotten his memories back.<p>

"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin?" Phineas looked down to see Isabella standing in his gate looking up. Even for Phineas it was not an unusual sight.

"We're building an awesome whirlpool like water ride!"

"Cool! Can I help?" Phineas looked at her

"Umm sure... How do you usually help?" Phineas wasn't exactly sure how to ask but Isabella didn't seem to mind.

"Well either you'll ask me to find some obscure materials while you work out plans or I'll just stand next to you and do what you do."

"Well amazingly everyone got me the materials I needed despite my age so come on up." Isabella stepped onto an elevator that dropped down next to her and was shot up to Phineas. Phineas gave her a quick hello hug and put a hard hat on her head. Isabella gave him a questioning glance "What I can't have get hurt and go and forget me."

"Speaking of which how is your memory coming along?"

"Well I remember Perry but that's pretty much it. Actual memories are like trying to grasp at dreams that are long gone. But back to the task at hand."

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half the five kids stood back and admired their work. It was a giant funnel with what looked like a normal giant shower drain but each hole led to a different slide and the slides changed shape so each time they rode it the ride would be different. As the kids came out the ends of the sides into a pool at the bottom Candace came into the backyard.<p>

"And here I was thinking you might not do this with your amnesia. When mom gets home you're gonna be so busted!"

Phineas stopped drying himself off. He had been told Candace was a bit.. excitable but hearing her usual rant clicked in his brain.

"CANDACE." He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, still dripping wet.

"Hey." Candace looked down at her brother's face which showed his remembrance of her "Okay you get off for remembering me. But you are going to be busted tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Ahh Perry the Platypus. I'm sorry I can't really fight or trap you today. I threw out my back at a stupid water park so I built THIS!" Doofenshmirtz pulled a tarp off what looked like his standard ray type inator. "The Water park destroy-inator." He hit the button. Perry kicked it and it fired once before exploding. "Finally, Curse you Perry the Platypus. I'm gonna go to my chiropractor.<p>

The beam flew across Danville and into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard making the shower drain disappear. Phineas walked into the now empty backyard.

"Do things always disappear on their own?" Ferb shrugged. "Cool."


	4. One Last Thing To Remember

The rest of the week flew by with Phineas gaining memories of Buford, than Baljeet, followed by Lawrence, Ferb, and then his own mother Linda. After another look through the old photo albums and connecting with some dreams he had had he remembered all of his Big Ideas. Now what was missing?

"So Phineas. Any paticualr reason you don't remember me?" Isabella and Phineas had been left under the tree alone again.

"Not that I can think of. Maybe my brain is still processing the 'my best friend loves my thing'"

"It did take you a while to process things. Its just kind of frustrating for you to not remember me."

"You think that's bad. I have to see the cutest girl in the world every day knowing that we've known each other for years and that she's had a crush on me for almost just as long, and I can't remember anything about her from over a week ago." Isabella had a huge smile on her face. If he hadn't only known her for a week she would have tackled him in a hug (and maybe a kiss) right then.

"Well at least we know your memories weren't damaged."

"Yea. It feels so weird thinking back on the last week and not remembering the events and people you guys were telling me about. Its even weirder with the things I made for you but looking back I can't seem to be able to think of the reason for it." Isabella remembered Phineas recalling the haunted house and walking through it but then had to ask Ferb why they built a haunted house in the middle of the summer. He was a little surprised when they told him it was for Isabella's hiccups but he quickly realized it made perfect sense.

"Well it'll come to you eventually. Then we'll see how you're memories of me combine with your newfound information" Phineas smiled. He couldn't wait for those memories to come through.

"Well just in case it takes my memories a while I don't think you should have to wait." Isabella faced towards him and he pulled her into a kiss. When he pulled away Isabella sat there with a contented smile swaying back and forth slowly as though dreaming. Phineas stared at her for a second before his mind filled with images of Isabella. It gave him a bit of a headache but he didn't dare stop them.

"Wanna go to the pool?"  
>"These hiccups are driving me crazy"<br>"You want to take me on a romantic cruise?"  
>"You want to take me to the City of Love?"<br>"The next one is the.. rodeo clown patch"  
>"You want to go to the Girls choice dance with me?"<br>"You want to go to the new Stumpleberry Finkbat movie with me?"  
>"Phineas since your clearly not going to notice this on your own, I think I'm the one causing the cute interference."<br>"So none of us will remember any of today."That's right""Good"  
>"Whatcha doing"<p>

"Hey Phineas? You okay?" Phineas embraced her in a strong hug

"Sorry I forgot about you. And that I didn't notice you when I knew you." Isabella took a moment to think on this

"Well its good that I now know how to jog you memory. Although maybe it only works with our first kiss." Phineas thought. He was sure he had kissed Isabella, or more that she kissed him, but he figured it must have been his mind. He was almost sure that Perry had been standing up with a hat on too. Weird.

"Wait. I think I'm forgetting something." Isabella looked at him confused as to what he was forgetting. Finally she picked up on what he meant and allowed him a slightly longer kiss this time. "Its so good to know you liked me back all this time."

"Same here Phineas." Isabella began walking to the back gate and tripped on a tree root because she was a little distracted. Phineas ran over to her

"Are you okay?" Isabella's eyes opened and her dace turned slightly red when she saw Phineas holding her hand.

"Sorry about that. I'm Isabella. What's your name?" Phineas rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Please tell me your joking."

"Joking about what." Phineas had an idea he hoped wouldn't backfire. He forced his lips onto Isabella's "Oh Phineas" she sighed contented. Phineas smiled

"And to think I was worried." He humphed. Isabella kissed him for what she was sure would be the last time before leaving "Any reason for that one?" He asked clearly not upset.

"Well you're not mad now." Phineas smiled

"Never was, never will be."

"So Phineas any closing comments to this whole ordeal." Phineas thought on you then did an overly fancy bow to Isabella.

"It's been a pleasure to remake your acquaintance Ms. Garcia-Shapiro."


End file.
